Alpha Wolf
by Wolf8298
Summary: The day wolf puppy Falcon left her home, she dreamed about becoming  a Alpha. But she must face many things in her path that include humans, fighting and adventure.
1. Falcons pack

**Note- Hey guys. This is my first story so lets make it count! I guess we should start the story...**

**Wolves- Start the story!**

**Me- OK OK! **

**Wolves- *they bare they huge fangs at me* **

**Me- OK, lets start the story before these guys kill me!**

"Your mine now!" Falcon jumped up from her bed of twigs on the den floor. She turned and saw Yogi standing at the den opening.

When Falcon saw Yogi she laughed and said waging her tail, Oh yeah? Try me!"

Yogi snarled and lunged for Falcon. Even though Falcon was a rank less wolf pup, she could move her paws fast.

"Stay still!" Yogi growled and chased Falcon halfway across the dens dirt floor.

Playfully Falcon pounced on Yogi from her spot behind him.

Yogi roared and kicked while Falcon resumed her play. She gnawed on his right ear and bit his neck playfully.

Yogi began to feel Falcons rage and stepped back and yelped, "OK!" Then Yogi sighed and said. "OK. You got me Falcon."

Falcon laughed and got up on her hind legs and chanted. "I won! I won! I shot the humans gun! You lost! You lost! You ate the shame sauce!"

"Growl whatever." Yogi growled and stalked away. Like a rainy day, losing always ruined Yogis day.

Yogi walked a couple inches away and flopped down. The den was a large tree with a hole near the front.

Falcon did the same and flopped down next to her sleeping father. She curled up and thought when mother would be back with the hunters.

Her stomach growled and she heard a wolf in her pack mate with another wolf. _Good for him. _Falcon thought.

For four very boring hours Falcon slept. She woke up to Yogis sharp nose pushing her.

"Ugh... Yogi let me sleep with the blue things in the sky..." Yogi snarled, "Falcon! Mothers back!"

Falcon was pulled from her land of wonderful dreams and gazed at Yogi. Then she said," Oh yes.'

She got up and followed her brother to a dead elk carcass near the den floor.

She sniffed it and it was very cold. She looked out at the cold snow around Slough Creek. She looked at her mom and whined.

"Falcon! Its just elk! Please don't be fussy! You must respect the food from the great wolf!" Her mother roared, making the den roof shake.

"OK!" Falcon whined, pushing herself up and taking the third bite.

The meat was tasteless and VERY cold. It made Falcons teeth sting from taking a bite into the flesh of the frozen elk meat.

She pulled the fresh cold meat away in the warmest spot in the den. She was able to push off all the ice with her teeth.

She took another bite with the ice gone.

It was still cold and Falcon moaned and wiped the cold meat from her tongue.

Yogi took bits without caring about the tough cold frozen meat.

Her mother grunted, "Falcon you troublesome pup! Fine do not eat! See if I care!"

So Falcon did.


	2. Facing the carcass

After Yogi was done eating the frozen carcass, they hurried out of the den to play in the snow just as their dad Spine, woke up to eat. Whenever their dad was about to eat, his memory packs its bags and moves out until their dads finished eating. When his memory flunks he will not remember his pups. Then he will think the pups want his food. That would be bad news for the pups.

Falcon and Yogi looked up at the giant tree that was their den. Falcon looked at the other dens in the packs turf. All the dens were mostly caves, big rocks with plat forms, and trees with holes like hers."I bet you cant climb to the top." Yogi said. "Can to!" Snapped Falcon. Yogi smirked and hooked his front paws on a branch. He pulled himself up and went for the next branch.

Falcon watched and took note. Then she tried it herself. She hooked her front paws on the branch and pulled herself up without hesitation. Her paws hurt! They stung and burned and throbbed. Falcon jerked her paws back and felt something sharp knock her from the tree. She tumbled down and saw her father growl at her.


End file.
